Watch clasps and clasps for wrist bands and bracelets are well known. Generally, watch bands and bracelets can be broken in to two groups: metallic and non-metallic. For individuals that desire daily adjustability of the size of their wrist band they are almost always limited to non-metallic wrist bands.
Most metallic wrist bands and the like are adjusted initially when purchased to properly fit a user's wrist. This adjustment often entails removing links from the wrist band in the case of large adjustments and/or re-positioning arms of a clasp amongst various fixed positions via spring loaded rods in the case of small adjustments. In either case, some type of tool is generally required. Since the size of a users wrist does not change rapidly, there is rarely a need to make adjustments to the size of the wrist band.
One notable exception is for divers. Divers often wear diving suits which extend all the way to their wrist and/or hand. Divers, and possibly others who wear, for example, long gloves, would like to wear metallic watches but require an adjustability to account for the difference in size between their bare wrist and their covered wrist. Since adjusting the links in a metallic wrist band is not practical, there exists a need for a clasp which is capable of being worn in at least a first closed position on a bare wrist and in an extended position, for example on a covered wrist. Furthermore, there exists a need for the transformation between the two positions to be easy and reliable.